


Cover for Hiraeth by honour_huston

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [13]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiraeth-(n) a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, the grief for the lost places of your past</p><p>Charles and Erik have been married for a while, and a horrific accident shatters their modest yet happy life. Charles comes out of the accident changed, and some would say not for the better. Erik struggles to find his footing in the aftermath, while Charles struggles to find himself as the man that Erik loved. Both men are irrevocably changed, and neither can return to the way things were.</p><p>Based on the movie "The Vow"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for Hiraeth by honour_huston

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honour_huston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honour_huston/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348208) by [honour_huston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honour_huston/pseuds/honour_huston). 



> Hiraeth-(n) a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, the grief for the lost places of your past
> 
> Charles and Erik have been married for a while, and a horrific accident shatters their modest yet happy life. Charles comes out of the accident changed, and some would say not for the better. Erik struggles to find his footing in the aftermath, while Charles struggles to find himself as the man that Erik loved. Both men are irrevocably changed, and neither can return to the way things were.
> 
> Based on the movie "The Vow"


End file.
